rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Duthors the Nameless
Duthors is a black haired, tall adult human. He's got green eyes, mostly dual wields two swords by his belt, and uses leather as armour. He's very friendly to everyone who treats him the way he should be treated; he is willing to do anything for his friends. He's a good strategist in battle and a very smart person, he is bad at using two-handed weapons and daggers. He is a very stable and calm person. Past Life Not much is known about Duthors' past. After waking up in a bed, he got up, and then he found a man, who explained to him that he was found unconscious near Dagger Hills. Afterward the man gave him some money, to make a life out on his own. At the moment he woke up, that "man" took him to a chest, which was said to be the chest with Duthors' armor and weapons, the ones he was wearing when he was found on the road. Duthors immediately assumed that he was a warrior, before the memory loss. Then he asked for directions, the location of the nearest city, to be precise. He then went to Stormwind City, where he read that a mercenary needed a partner; he thought that perhaps, doing that job, would recall some memories. The mercenary later accepted him to be his partner. Afterward, in a fight, he noticed his good skill in combat. As he kept working with his partner, he gained even more skill. Then his partner told him they were going on a "special mission," that would award them much gold. During the mission, the mercenary tried to kill him, to get all the gold, to buy the drugs he was addicted to, otherwise, he would die. The mercenary almost killed Duthors, but when he went for the killing blow, Duthors blocked it with a sword, drew out a dagger, and stabbed the mercenary to death. After one year and a half had passed, Duthors would see no purpose in his life, since he didn't know his family, his parents, and he didn't even know whether he had a wife or any kids. He found a poster in Stormwind, that said the group known as 'The Hunters' was looking for new members. Present Duthors is currently a member of 'The Hunters'. He has been a member for quite a long time, thus, he was given the title of Second in Charge, by the leader of the group, Alexander C. Crane. He has spent a lot of time with the group and has met new people, three new members who joined 'The Hunters ', he thinks they are all trustworthy, and "was", in the case of Andorin. He recently fell in love with the High Elf named Aniela, which is one of the Hunters. Later on, Aellian Riverrun, Andorins brother came to The Hunters, seeking to be a member within the ranks. Duthors and Alexander agreed and thus, Aellian is now a member of the order. Duthors trusts Aellian almost as much as he did Andorin. Category:Human Category:Back story Category:The Hunters